Can we put it back the way it was?
by Angelwings2237
Summary: You can turn friendship in to love, but you cant turn love in to friendship. Ashlee Daniels and Matt Hardy are about to learn that. See what happens to them, along with there friendship. Matt/oc
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the original characters. The other characters are property of WWE. Don't sue because I am a 21 year old stay at home mommy to a 3 year old so you wont get much out of me. This is all just for fun and keep me busy when I am bored._**

**_Summary: You can turn friendship in to love, but you cant turn love in to friendship. Ashlee Daniels and Matt Hardy are about to learn that. See what happens to them, along with there friendship._**

* * *

Ashlee used to date Matt Hardy. They loved each other so much, but it just wasn't enough. Once he had spilt up with Amy he dated Ashlee. She was so happy with him, until one day he told her that he just didn't love her anymore. He told her that he only loved her as good friends, and wanted to stay friends. Every day of them being just friends would hurt Ashlee. She would try to move on and date other people, but in the end she just wanted to be with Matt. Watching him flirt with other girls, tell her about hot girls he meet would just break her heart even more. She had to stay friends with him because she didn't want to loose him even if it was killing her inside.

"Matt, I am going to the store do you need anything?" Ashlee yelled walking to the door.

"Yeah, hold up. I want to come with you." He tried to hurry so she wouldn't leave with out him. Ashlee really didn't want to go shopping with him today. She knew soon as he seen a girl he though was hot, he would be flirting and it would be as if she never existed.

"Can't you just tell me what you want and I will pick it up for you?" She asked him sounding a little hurt.

"Now what kind of friend would I be if I did that. Besides I want to spend the day with my best friend of all time." He put his arm around her waste as they walked out to the car. Every step they took to the car Ashlees heart would beat faster. Once they got to the car and he let go of her she could feel her heart shatter like glass. There was so many times Matt acted as if he wanted to be with her. Then there was other times where he would make sure everyone knew they was just friends. Ashlee was so confused with him and it was killing her inside.

* * *

Sorry it is short but I am just getting started so let me know what you think.

R&R please.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own or know Matt Hardy any other WWE Superstars. This is fictional, not to be believed.**

* * *

While shopping Ashlee was right, Matt had pretty much ditched her. They got home and Ashlee walked in the kitchen putting their take out on the table. Matt sat down with Ashlee to eat. After a few moments of silence, Matt asked, "What are you thinking about?" He could tell something was on Ashlee's mind the way she was pushing her food around on her plate.

"Nothing why you ask?" She asked still pushing food around.

"I know you are thinking about something the way your not really eating your food." Matt said getting up and putting his plate in the sink.

"You blew me off today for some girl you don't even know. You said you didn't want in a relationship right now but yet you are hitting on other girls when the one who really loves you is standing here asking you to fucking love her and you keep walking away!" She screamed throwing her plate at him and storming out the door. Matt didn't even go after her. He just shook his head and went to his room. Ashlee's heart ached for him and he didn't even seem to care that he was breaking her heart. A few days had passed and Matt hadn't heard from Ashlee since that night. He didn't even bother to try and call her. He went to visit his brother Jeff to see if he had knew anything about Ashlee and to make sure she was alright. He walked in Jeff's house then went room to room to find him. He scanned the rooms, until he laid eyes on her. Soon as she seen him, he saw a tear slide from her eye. Jeff turned around to see who she was looking at. He knew this wasn't going to go over so well after what Ashlee had told him. "Ash can we talk?" Matt asked trying to get his best friend back.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked. "Why can't you just let me alone, and let me do my own thing."

"You are my best friend, I don't want to loose you." Matt said trying to get her to talk with him alone.

"But, I love you, and you don't even know I'm alive." She said getting up and walking out to her car. Matt ran after her this time, he knew it was time to talk no more running.

"I do know your alive, I just don't want in a relationship right now." He said hugging her.

"Then why do you flirt with all them girls?" Ashlee asked him.

"I have to, they are my fans and I have to be nice to them. I am sorry, next time we go shopping I will try and avoid everyone else but you I promise. Forgive me?" Matt said making a puppy dog face at her.

"Yes, but don't mess up this time." Matt gave Ashlee another hug and they walked in the house together.

"I see you two made up." Jeff said watching them walk in the door. You see, Jeff always had a thing for Ashlee. He had a chance with Ashlee, but he had a girlfriend. Now they was both single but things Matt and her said to Jeff made him feel like they was dating and he didn't want to take her from his own brother. He knew that deep down Ashlee loved Matt, but Matt was to stupid to see it. Jeff knew he had to find a way to get Matt to see that Ashlee was the girl for him. Jeff walked over to Ashlee and put his arm around her. He kissed her causing Matt become sick with jealousy. Jeff could see it in Matt's eyes and knew right then and there Matt did have something for Ashlee, he just wasn't acting on it.

* * *

**R&R sorry its short again.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day Ashlee was sitting outside with Jeff as he was writing in a note book. They was talking about her birthday that was coming up and what all she wanted to do. Ashlee started to think Matt had forgotten about her birthday because he never once said anything about it. "So what do you want for your big day?" Jeff asked her wondering what to get her.

"Men not to be such ass holes." She said wishing Matt would grow up already.

"Hey I am not a ass hole, I have been nothing but nice to you thank you very much. It's not my fault my brother is to stupid to see how great you really are." Jeff said making her feel a little better.

"I know, it just really sucks. You know, when you really love someone and you just can't have them. Who am I kidding, you always get the girls you want so you don't know what it is like." She said laughing. Jeff shook his head a little and got up from where he was sitting.

"That's what you think, I don't always get the girl I want. There is a girl I like but I can't have because she belongs with someone else." He said throwing his note book where he was sitting and walking in the house. Ashlee was trying to figure out what she said wrong to piss him off like that. 'Just great, now Jeff is pissed at me.' she though to herself looking at the note book. She really wanted to pick it up and see what he has in there but part of her knew if she did he would be even more pissed off at her. Just then Matt came outside wondering what pissed Jeff off.

"What got up his ass?" He asked her.

"I don't know we was talking about things and he just got pissed off. I guess I said something wrong." She said getting up and walking in the house. Matt figured he would go talk to Jeff and see what was up since he didn't get anything out of Ashlee.

* * *

**R&R Once again sorry this is short. The next chapter will be longer I promise. Thank you all for reading this, I am glad that you like it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

Matt sat down next to Jeff who seemed to be in his own world. He was wondering what Ashlee had said that would set him off. Jeff didn't even notice Matt in the room until he started to talk. "Want to talk about it?" He asked.

"I don't know." Jeff said not sure if he wanted to talk to Matt about what was going on in his mind.

"I am your brother and you can talk to me about anything any time. No matter what it is you can always talk to me." Matt said trying to get it out of Jeff.

"I know but this is different." Jeff said standing up and walking back and forth in one spot.

"Is it something between you and Ashlee only?" Matt asked wondering if they was hiding something from him.

"Not really, you know she loves you right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to mess up being friends." Matt said sitting down.

"Well what if I told you that I have..." Before Jeff could finish Ashlee walked in.

"Jeff, can I talk to you please." She said looking like someone ran over her dog.

"Yeah, I will talk to you about it later." He said to Matt getting up and fallowing Ashlee. They went in Jeff's bedroom and closed the door behind them. She had something in her hand but he couldn't see what it was yet. "What is that?" He asked pointing to her hand.

"Amy stopped by, she told me to give this to Matt. I kind of read it and she wants to get back together with him." She said looking so hurt.

"What are you going to do? Not give him the letter? You know once she tells him about it and he finds out you keep it from him all hell is going to break loose." He said knowing it was best for her to give Matt the letter.

"I know but what if he works things out with her?" She said about to cry.

"I really don't know but you shouldn't keep it from him. I don't think he will go back to her. If he wont go back to you they why would he go back to her?" Jeff asked trying to get Ashlee to calm down some.

"Read it Jeff." She said handing it to him. Jeff looked at the letter, knowing if his brother found out he read it then his life would be over.

"I can't. If he finds out he will cut my head off." Jeff said laughing at little.

"I wont tell. We can keep it between us." She said handing him it once more. Jeff looked at it and then finally decided to read it. After he finished he could see why Ashlee looked so hurt.

"So he had sex with her a few weeks ago and she's having his baby..." Jeff said knowing this was really hurting her.

"Yeah, once he reads that you and I both know he will go right back to her." She said sitting down on the bed with her head in her hands. Jeff set the letter on the dresser then sat down beside Ashlee. He started to rub her back to calm her down from the crying.

"Maybe it is a good thing. I have something I want to tell you." Jeff said getting her to look up at him.

"What is it?" She asked pushing away her tears.

"Ashlee, I..." Just then Matt knocked on the door. "Damn it!" Jeff yelled annoyed.

"Ash, Amy called and said she gave you a letter for me do you got it?" He asked threw the door. Ashlee shook her head then got up and let him in the room. She gave him the letter then took off out of the house.

"What's wrong with her?" Matt asked Jeff.

"I don't know. PMS maybe." Jeff said shrugging his shoulders and walking out of the room letting Matt alone. Matt scratched his head trying to figure out what was going on with them two then went to go read there letter from Amy. Not long after he read it he had a pretty good idea to what was wrong with Ashlee. He knew he had to talk to her but first he had to talk to Amy.

* * *

**R&R I know its not long but I am busy. My grandmother has cancer, she had brain tumors removed and I am taking care of her. I will update more once I got some more time on my hands I promise. Thanks so much for reading my stories. Also check out my banners to them on my page if you haven't already. That way you can have a idea of what Ashlee looks like. ALSO!!! What do you think Matt will do? Go back to Amy? Or Not? and what do you think Jeff his hiding? Let me know and we can see if anyone is right.**


	5. Chapter 5

Ashlee had enough she couldn't take this no more. She wanted to leave and never look back. She knew it was time to face the facts and let Matt go back to Amy and deal with it. Just then she head someone behind her. She turned around to see Jeff standing there. "Hey, you alright?" He asked a little worried about her.

"I am just fine." He sat down beside her on the swing. He knew it was time to tell her.

"I know about Amy being pregnant, she told me first." Jeff said looking down at his hands.

"Why would she tell you first and not Matt?" Ashlee asked confused.

"Well you see....." Just then Matt walked out the door and sat down next to them. 'Damnit!' Jeff though.

"I am going to go talk to Amy. I am not sure what time I will be back so I will talk to you guys tomorrow." Matt said getting up giving Ashlee a hug then walking to his car. Jeff was glad he was gone, now he could tell Ash what has been bugging him so bad.

"So what was you saying before that?" Ashlee asked Jeff.

"Nothing, its not that imporant." Jeff said getting up and walking away. Ashlee fallowed him in the house.

"Hey, why dont we hang out and watch movies or something to help take my mind off all of this." She said getting a drink waiting for Jeff to answer her.

"I am not really in the mood for that. I am going to go out for a while." He said going to the bathroom to shower.

"You are ditching me when I need you! Some friend you are." She said a little upset with him.

"I just need some space. I have a lot of shit on my mind and no one to talk to about it." Jeff said opening the door looking at her standing in the hall.

"Whatever, and you cant talk to me. What is the point of being friends with you two anymore." She said walking to the living room.

"Fine you want to talk?" Jeff said going out after her.

"Yeah, I hate feeling left out of everything anymore. I don't even feel a friend anymore, more like a maid who cleans up after you and hangs out when you need someone!" She yelled at him.

"If you must know I also sleep with Amy. That baby mite be mine but she told me to keep my mouth shut about it because she wants to be with Matt and I was a mistake!" Jeff yelled causing Ashlee to drop her cup. She didn't know what to say at that moment. All that was running threw her mind was Matt is going to kill Jeff.

"Why don't we go back to my house and hang out and talk some more." Ashlee asked him.

"Can't we just stay here?" Jeff asked wanting to hang out at his brothers house.

"If Matt finds out, you know he is going to kill you so its best you don't stay here." Ash said pulling him out to her car.

"Yeah, I doubt she will tell him because she wants to be with him." He said getting in the car.

"So is that what you was talking about? Is Amy who you want to be with?" Ashlee asked figuring it all out.

"Yeah, sorry about that by the way." He said leaning the seat back.

"It's alright, I guess now we both know how each other feel." She said laughing at they pulled up to her house.

"How about we go to a bar and get shit faced!" Jeff said pulling her back in the car.

"Sure why the hell not." She said laughing.

Three hours later they pulled in the drive way drunk off there asses. Matt was sitting outside waiting for them. Ashlee got out of the car and fell right on her ass laughing. Matt ran over and helped her up. "You let her drive fucking drunk! Jeff what the fuck are you thinking!" Matt yelled carrying her in the house.

"I don't know I'm to drunk to drive and she said she was fine. We made it hear just fine so shut up." Jeff said laughing.

"You guys could of fucking killed someone!" Matt said pissed off at them.

"You are a fun sucker!" Ashlee said laughing and leaning on Jeff.

"No, I just care about my brother and my best friend!" He yelled at her.

"I will go get you some tampons." She said laughing getting up only to fall back down.

"I came here to talk to you about shit but you are to damn wasted. Forget it, I will talk to you tomorrow." Matt said walking out the door.

"Are you going to stop him?" Jeff asked her.

"I can't move, I am to drunk." She said laughing.

"Me to, looks like we are crashing on your couch tonight." Jeff said pulling her on top of him.

"Looks that way, what do you think he needs to talk about?" She asked him.

"That he would like some tampons." Jeff said laughing and causing Ashlee to laugh also.

"For real I wonder what it was about."

"One thing we know is he don't know the baby mite be mine or else I wouldn't be laying here with you. My body parts would be over there and over there and over there." Jeff said pointing around the room.

"I wouldn't let him do that. Jeff you are becoming the best friend I ever had. We should get so fucked up together more often." She said falling asleep on him.

"Yeah, I am sure we will be once Matt's always busy with Amy." Jeff said noticing Ash was asleep. He pulled the cover off the back of the couch covering them up and falling asleep.

* * *

**R&R Let me know what you think.**


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Jeff and Ashlee was very hung over. Matt walked in her house and noticed this. He wanted someone to talk to and that someone was Ashlee. "Hey Ash, I know you are hung over like a bitch but I need to talk to you." He said looking at her and Jeff.

"Yeah give me a few minutes." She said getting up and going to the bathroom. About a half hour later she came out showered and looking a little better then before. "Where did Jeff go?" She asked noticing he was gone.

"He went home." Matt said moving his legs off the couch so she could sit down.

"So what's up?" She asked really not in the mood to hear him and Amy are back together.

"It's about Amy." Matt said as Ashlee rolled her eyes.

"You back together?" She asked turning on the TV.

"No, I know you read the letter she wrote me. When I went over to talk to her she also told me that there mite be someone else who could also be the father." Matt said turning off the TV to make sure he had Ashlees full attention.

"Oh, did she say who?" Ashlee asked playing dumb.

"No, she said she wont tell me until we find out who the father is." Matt said looking down at his hands in his lap.

"Wow, that is messed up." Ashlee didn't want Matt to know that she knew it was Jeff.

"Yeah, I kind of hope it is the other guys baby anyway." Matt said putting his feet up on her table and getting comfy.

"Why is that?" Ashlee asked a little confused.

"Then I couldn't do this." Just then he leaned over and kissed her. She was finally getting what she wanted and couldn't be any happier. Matt pulled away from her when his phone started to ring. He looked down at it then back to her. "It's a text from Amy, she wants me to meet her at the hospital for the DNA test now." Matt said getting up and walking to the door.

"Okay, so I take it you are going to find out who the other guy is?" Ashlee asked Matt worried that he would find out it was Jeff.

"No, she just wants me to take it. She said if it's not mine then she will know its the other guys and we will go from there." Ashlee smiled at Matt and got up and kissed him before he walked out the door.

Two weeks had passed and Matt was sitting in his living room waiting for the doctors to call with the news. He couldn't sit still and he was afraid that if the baby was his that it was going to mess everything up with him and Ashlee. They just started to work things out but he wanted to wait till after he found out about the baby before getting in a relationship with her again. Just then his cell phone went off. He looked down to see it was Amy. "Hello?" Matt said answering the phone.

"Hey, they called we have to go in now to find out. Can you pick me up?" She asked Matt.

"Yeah, give me ten minutes and I will be there." He hung up then went to call Ashlee and let her know what was going on. Matt just wanted to get this over and done with. He made plans with Ashlee for dinner and a movie but he knew if this baby was his then that wouldn't be happening and once again he would be breaking her heart. 


	7. Chapter 7

Matt walked in Ashlees house and couldn't find her. He looked everywhere and still no sign of her. Just then he head Jeffs voice. Matt walked out back to find them in the pool joking around. Just then Jeff shoved her in the pool only to find himself being pushed in by Matt. "Matt what the hell did you shove me in the pool for!" Jeff yelled laughing.

"You pushed Ash, so now it was your turn." Matt helped Ashlee out of the pool only to find himself being pulled down in the water.

"You witch you I am in my clothes!" Matt said splashing her.

"Please, you and Jeff have clothing here. I swear it like you two live here!" She said laughing.

"Yeah well we have some of you clothes at our houses so shut it." Jeff said back to her. Matt busted out laughing.

"Hey Jeff, what all of hers have you tried on." Matt said laughing.

"Eww Jeff stay out of my clothes!" Ashlee said splashing him. She got out of the pool and ran in the house. A few minutes later she came out in clean dry clothing. Matt ran in the house to change. Jeff looked at Ashlee a little confused.

"He looks happy, do you think maybe the baby is not his?" Jeff said making sure Matt wasn't coming out of the house yet.

"I don't know, why don't you call Amy and find out?" Ashlee said pushing him back in the pool.

"That is it! Your are going in the pool!" Jeff said getting out and chasing her.

"No, no, no, no I just got dry and don't want to have to change again!" She yelled running away from him. Just then Matt walked out laughing at them acting like little kids.

"Jeff, bathrooms free so go change!" Matt yelled to him trying to save Ashlee from going back in the pool.

"Okay, I shall return and when I do, Ash you going in the pool!" Jeff said walking in the house. Matt sat down and pulled Ashlee in his lap.

"So are you going to be a daddy?" She asked him wanting to know so bad.

"Would I be here if I was?" Matt asked her.

"I don't know, maybe." She said getting a little annoyed with his attitude.

"No, I am not going to be a daddy. To top it all of she told me that she's scared to tell the other guy that there mite be another guy." Matt said shaking his head. Just then Ashlee jumped up and ran in the house. "Ash, where are you going?" Matt yelled a little confused by why she took off like that.

She ran in the house and to the bathroom as fast as she could and made it just in time. Jeff was about to call Amy when Ashlee shut his phone. "Ash, what the hell?" Jeff said a little angry with her.

"He isn't the father?" Jeff said looking down at the floor.

"You mite not be, she told Matt there was also someone else and she was scared to tell the other guy witch is you." Ashlee said looking as Matt walked in the door.

"What's going on?" Matt asked the two.

"Jeff, I think you should tell him." Ashlee said knowing it was time that Matt knew the truth.

"Tell me what?" Matt asked a little confused.

"Lets go in the living room, sit down and talk." Ashlee said walking in the living room pulling Matt along with her.

"Your not dating my brother are you?" Matt asked her a little worried that she was. That caused Ashlee to bust out laughing and almost fall over.

"No, we are just friends." She said pushing him to sit down. Jeff sat down on the other side of the room witch was something he never did. Matt knew whatever Jeff had to say, was going to be bad.

"So what is going on Jeff?" Matt asked wanting to know why he was acting strange.

"Matt, I mite be the father to Amy's baby." Jeff said ready to be hit or bitched at.

* * *

**R&R..... Will Matt flip out on Jeff? Is the baby Jeffs or another guys?....... These will all be answered in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

Matt busted out laughing when he head the news from Jeff. "Is this some kind of joke?" Matt asked still laughing.

"No, It's true." Jeff said looking down at the floor.

"Dude, when this is all said and done we should get a STD test because shes been around the block if you know what I mean." Matt said laughing.

"Yeah, so the baby mite be someone elses?" Jeff said looking at Matt.

"Yeah, that is what she said. You know she is going to be on Maury with thirty guys trying to figure out who's the daddy." Matt said causing Jeff to laugh. Just then someone knocked on the door and Ashlee got up to answer it. When she opened the door she found Amy standing outside.

"What are you doing here?" Ashlee asked trying to be a nice as she could.

"I need to talk to Jeff about something." She said looking in to see Matt and Jeff laughing about something.

"Jeff, door is for you." Ashlee said walking away from the door. Jeff went to the door then walked outside. Matt looked at Ashlee and shook his head.

"Do you think he is going to be a dad?" Matt asked her.

"I really don't know. I am hungry how about I make us something to eat." She said getting up and walking to the kitchen. Matt fallowed Ashlee to the kitchen after looking out the window to see what Jeff and Amy were up to.

"I still can't believe she had sex with Jeff. What kind of girl has sex with one brother then around the same time do the other?" Matt asked shaking his head sitting down.

"A nasty slut." Ashlee said laughing.

"You haven't had sex with Jeff have you?" Matt asked because he seen how close Jeff and Ashlee always are.

"No, I he is just like a friend to me. I can't see myself doing that with Jeff." She said sitting pulling food out of the fridge.

"Can't see yourself doing what with me?" Jeff said walking in the room.

"Nothing, so are you going to tell us what is going on?" Ashlee said being nosey.

"Well, the other guy is the father. I am kind of glad you know." Jeff said sitting down at the table.

"Is that all?" Matt asked knowing there was something else that Jeff was not telling them.

"When the guy found out he was the father and there was two other guys that could be I guess he just walked out of the room. He told her that he wants nothing to do with the baby or her." Jeff said looking up at Ashlee to see if he could tell what she was thinking.

"So what is she going to do now?" Ashlee asked sitting down at the table with them.

"She asked me if I wanted to maybe step up and take his place." Jeff said looking down at the table again.

"You said no right?" Matt asked not liking where this was going.

"I told her that I would think about it." He said getting up and walking away. Matt looked over at Ashlee then slammed his fist down on the table causing her to jump.

"Ash, you are his best friend. You have to talk him out of this." Matt said not to happy that Amy was pushing a kid on his brother like this.

"I don't know if this is our place. I think Jeff should decide this on his own." Ashlee said not really wanting to get in a fight about it.

"Come on Ash, he is going to make a big mistake doing that!" Matt said with a pissed off tone.

"Okay, I will talk to him." She said getting up to look for Jeff. Matt had some plans of his own. He was going to visit Amy and when he got there she was not going to like one word that would come out of his mouth when he got there. There was no way in hell was he letting someone do this to his baby brother.

Ashlee walked outside to find Jeff sitting there with his head in his hands. She sat down next to him and put her head on his shoulder. She was trying to find the right words to say with out pissing him off or hurting him. She wasn't sure this was her place but she knew is she didn't Matt would keep on her about this. "So, what do you want to do?" She asked him wondering if that would help make things easy on them.

"I don't know. I've always wanted kids you know." He said looking at her wondering what she though of him because of all this.

"Look Jeff, you have lots of time to make you own kids with someone. However if this is what you really want to do I'll support you because you are my best friend. Just don't do it because you feel pity on Amy. It is her own fault for sleeping around so much and there are lots of mothers that take care of kids with out the father around." She said wondering if any of that helped him any.

"Yeah, I guess you are right." He said standing up then helping Ashlee up.

"Do what you want to do, I will always be here for you." She said hugging him then walking back in the house looking for Matt. She looked around and couldn't find him. Then she looked where he always put his keys to see they were gone. 


	9. Chapter 9

A few hours later Ashlee was sitting on the couch and Jeff sat down next to her. He laid his head on her lap getting comfy. She looked down at him and smiled. "I decided that it's best I don't." Jeff said waiting to see what Ashlee had to say.

"Okay, Matt will be happy." She said laughing a little.

"Do you think he still has feelings for Amy?" Jeff asked because that was something he always wondered about.

"I don't know, I guess he would if he once really loved her. I still love my ex boyfriend even though he hurt me but don't mean I will go back to him." Ashlee said wondering if that would change things between her and Matt. Just then Matt walked in the door.

"How did everything go?" Ashlee asked him?

"Fine I guess." He said sitting down next to her. "Man get your head out of my girls lap." Matt said laughing to Jeff.

"I am comfy." Jeff said getting up.

"Yeah, well don't get to comfy because I am going to steel her for a few minutes." Matt said leaning his head on her shoulder.

"What do I look like to you two a pillow?" She asked laughing.

"Yes, a very comfy one." Jeff said getitng up.

"Where are you going?" Matt asked him.

"I am going to head home and give you two some alone time. Call me later or something." He said getting up and walking out the door. Once he was gone Matt looked at Ashlee.

"So did you change his mind?" Matt asked her being nosey.

"No, I gave him some advice and he made up his own mind." She said to him.

"What! Ash, I told you to change his mind so he don't do something stupid." Matt said to her a little angry.

"Relax, he isn't going to. Jeff isn't a child you know. He has the right to think for himself. He told me that he thinks it best that he don't play father to this child so relax you got what you wanted." She said getting up and walking away.

"Okay, I am sorry Ash. Come back here a minute." He said to her.

"Can it wait? I have to take a piss." She said walking to the bathroom.

"Yeah, to much information." Matt said laughing.

"Well you asked for it." She said closing the door. A few minutes later she came back out and sat down becide him. "What did you need?" She said moving in his lap.

"Well, I want you to be my girlfriend." He said kissing her.

"Oh really, I am not so sure I want to be." She said laughing a little when he gave her a angry look.

"You better be joking." He said pinning her down on the couch.

"Yes, you know that I am joking. I would love nothing more then to be your girlfriend." She said kissing him.

The end.

* * *

R&R Let me know what you think and in time I will have a part two to this.


End file.
